just catch me now
by YoungAtHeart2
Summary: derek & casey are in love with eachother derek starts being nice & so does casey will they fall in love or not


Chapter 1

Casey woke up to a sound coming from the room next door that was unusual. She got up & went to go check what was wrong forgetting she was wearing a tank top & cheer shorts.

"Derek are you ok?" she asked while opening the door.

The 17 year old boy looked up from his computer. His eyes were dark he was mad at something on his computer.

"Would you mind putting some clothes on first?" He growled through clenched teeth. She looked down & swore under her breath.

"As long as you put on a shirt & tell me what's wrong. 'Cause I'm not leaving until you do so might as well tell me." She said as sweetly as possible because she didn't want him to.

Little did she know he was thinking the same thing about her. She sat down on his bed when he said & did nothing.

"Well are you gonna tell me or what? 'Cause I'll find out soon enough." She said while pulling down her shirt.

He had the urge to get up & kiss her but fought it because he knew it would be wrong.

"Fine Emily just sent me an email that said she wanted to break up with me." He said while looking down.

"Wow & I thought she was in love with you I mean she has been for awhile but I never thought she would break up with you." She said looking down messing with the sheet.

Just then Derek got up & walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her & looked her in the eyes & asked her if she ever felt like this.

"Tons of times with Sam & Max but now I have Truman so I'm happy but," she didn't know what to say next. "I have my doubts about him." She laughed at the thought of her & Derek becoming more then enemies.

"What?" He looked at her like she was crazy. " 'Cause I've heard some things Case & I don't like them. I don't think he is the best for you I mean yeah he is nice but the things I heard," His eyes were turning back to the Hazel they normally were. He was worried about Casey.

"The things you hear are lies Derek!! He never did any of those things all he has is been nice to me & every one else!!!" she was furious either with the fact he had brought it up or that he was who he was. He thought it was the ladder.

"Casey what's wrong I heard you yelling." Said the 15 year old boy who had run into the room was scared that something had happened to his older sister.

"Nothing Ed I'm fine just that your brother is an ungrateful, selfish, pig headed ass!" she told him. Then she saw Derek looked hurt. She had never seen him look that way ever when she said those things.

"I'm sorry Derek." She said in a small voice & as if on que Lizzie walked in with Marti behind her.

"Smerek are you ok?" Marti asked her older brother with the nick-name she came up with for him.

"Yeah Smarti I am. Me & Casey were just having a discussion." He said while Lizzie snorted. "What?" he asked her.

"It was a pretty loud one I'm surprised George & Mom didn't hear any of it." She stated.

Casey looked over at Derek to see him with a plastered on smile that looked so fake she was surprised that Marti didn't ask anymore questions. Edwin saw the look on his step-sisters face. "Umm I think we should give them some time to talk to each other."

The others left giving Casey & Derek some privacy. Casey was about to go change when Derek spoke.

"Do you really think all of those things you said? Because if you do I'm sorry I just do it to get attention & after Sally left I thought," he started but Casey silenced him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Its okay I didn't mean those things its just you hit a nerve with the whole rumors about Truman & that just got me so mad I," she looked on the verge of tears so Derek pulled her into a hug.

"Its ok princess everything will be fine." He didn't realize that she had stopped crying & was thinking real hard on what he had said. After a while Lizzie & Edwin came in to tell them breakfast was ready.

---

After breakfast they went back to Derek's room to keep talking. Edwin & Lizzie were suspicious of there older siblings that they decided to do a little spying. Since Lizzie did have homework due on Monday. She decided to ask Casey for help though not really needing it.

"Hey Case can I have some help with my homework." She asked her older sister.

"Sure Liz what do you need," She was about to say help with when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Edwin shouted "Casey its Truman!"

"Crap I forgot he was coming over. We're going to a party."

"No I'm not letting you go to a party with him!" He looked down on her then suddenly he got an idea. "I will let you go only if I go to."

"Der-ek!! I'm 17 I don't need a babysitter at a party. You want to go because there will be girls there that you'll be able to flirt with." She stated.

"That's not true. Ok maybe it is but why is he here so early the party's at Ralph's which is only a few blocks away." He smirked knowing that she couldn't make up an excuse.

"Ugh fine ok put on a shirt then go downstairs tell Truman I'll be down in a bit." She looked like she was gonna have a panic attack.

"Fine but you better be out in 2 minutes 'Cause I don't want to spend sometime with him." He said as he got a shirt.

"Thanks Derek." She said while kissing him on the cheek.

---

When they arrived at the party Casey was all nerves. Derek could tell that she was scared. Truman had let Derek drive Casey to the party.

"Hey D hey Case what's up?" Ralph asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Hey Ralph have you seen Truman?" Casey asked looking around.

"Uhh I did awhile ago I think he went upstairs to use the bathroom." He said while scratching his head.

"Thanks." She started walking upstairs. She heard giggling coming from a room. She opened the door a crack & saw Truman hovering over a naked Ashley Johnson. She shut the door then ran down the stairs to the dance floor to try & shake the image of Truman over Ashley.

-

Derek saw his sister start dancing to according to you by Oranthi

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

She was dancing so gracefully. Derek walked over to her to see she had tears coming down her face.

"Casey what's wrong?" he asked with true concern

"They were true about him the rumors he was with Ashley Johnson they were," she couldn't continue.

"I'm gonna kill him." Derek was gonna hurt him for breaking Casey's heart.

"Derek don't it's not worth it." She tried to hold him back. "Sam!! Help me with him please!"

Sam came over to help hold back Derek while she was trying to put some sense onto his head.

"Derek let it go ok I'm fine let's just go home. Look at me Derek." Her eyes were bright blue with fear.

Derek just stormed past her after looking away & out the door.

"Thanks Sam." She then followed after Derek. He was sitting in the car. "Derek I'm sorry I should've listened to you this morning." She said as if it would make him start driving.

"Casey you should've listened about Max too but you didn't. I thought you were smarter then that. It ended like this with Max too you should know when I warn you about stuff like this," he was about to continue when she kissed his cheek & said thank you. "Will you listen to me from now on about guys I don't really trust & neither does anyone else in the family."

"Ok ok you can stop dad I get it." She laughed when she called him "dad"

"Oh you are so asking to get pranked." He smiled at her then started the car.

"I know I am." She smiled.

---

When they got home Casey went upstairs & to bed. Derek followed behind her but to his room. When they both shut their doors they said at the same time.

"Goodnight my love."

Chapters 2 catch me

Monday morning at school Casey walked straight up to Truman.

"Hey Casey." He was about to kiss her when she pulled away. "What's wrong Case?"

"Don't call me that & you are what's wrong because on Saturday night I found out those rumors were true. Don't try & say there not because I saw you & Ashley Johnson together with my own two eyes. Truman we're done so don't call me or come to my house anymore. Goodbye." With that she walked away.

---

After school Casey went up to her room while Derek sat down in his chair. After awhile he heard music coming from the stairs. It was Demi Lavatos catch me.

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you  
Now run away so I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
But I cant get my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye  
But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

Derek was surprised when he saw Casey come down the stairs & staring at him.

Now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
So here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real  
But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me

"Derek just tell me how you feel about me & don't give me crap about I'm annoying, klutzy, & a keener. Please just tell the truth." She was begging for the truth.

"Casey I can't I don't know for myself it's just so hard for me I mean you & Truman," He paused.

"Derek I broke up with him. He was really never there for me but you were & still are so don't say you can't when you can & that you don't know when you do know." She was about to cry.

"Casey don't cry please. I mean come on you know I have feelings for you or I wouldn't take your side against Max & Truman I just don't," He saw the look in her eyes & got up & hugged her.

She cried in his chest for awhile. When they heard keys rattle in the door they broke apart & Casey ran upstairs to try & hide the tear tracks.

"Hey D." Edwin looked where his brother was staring. "Casey! We're home!" He then looked back at his brother knowing what had happened having bugged the house to connect to his ipod.

---

George & Mom wanted to go out to dinner so we were gonna go to Smelly Nelly's.

"Nora do you mind if me & Casey take my car because there isn't enough room in one car for all of us"

"Sure Derek as long as Casey doesn't mind." She said while nodding.

"Thanks Nora." He said while hugging her. Casey then came downstairs in an elegant black dress.

"Casey you look darling. Derek if you want to make the reservation," Nora stopped talking when she saw the look on Derek's face. "We aren't gonna go to the same restaurant as you are. You are going to the steak house on Main Street.

"Thanks mom." She said while hugging her.

"Well we better go if we want to give them a moment because they have like an hour." Edwin pointed out.

"Ok bye we'll see you later" Nora was then ushered out of the house.

"Well Casey you look beautiful." He said & as soon as he did she walked up to him & kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you. You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." She looked up into his eyes.

"I think I do." He stared lovingly into her eyes.

She then started singing homeless heart by Jennette McCurdy

Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are  
You joke, they laugh  
Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard  
If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side  
When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Derek was happy that she was finally his & only his.

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain  
And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain  
If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back  
When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart


End file.
